The Crate
by cat94208
Summary: A what happened in between for the episode Gorilla Fist.


**Authors Note: This story came to me upon hearing Ron's line in Gorilla Fist "After sharing a crate through the jungle... " I looked to see if anyone else had done a story on it but couldn't find one so I did one of my own. If somebody has done one, please tell me as I'd love to read it. This also my first Kim Possible fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters belong to Disney. **

* * *

><p>Kim barely had time to get into her fighting stance before the huge gorillas charged. There wasn't any real fight, even with their combined fighting skills. The apes were too huge. The two of them just standing side by side effectually blocked the only way of escape. It was over within minutes.<p>

"Ow!" Ron cried as he was thrown roughly into a crate. Immediately afterwards the lid was placed on it and darkness settled. There wasn't even a crack of light to see by. "Aw man!" Ron's breathing began to grow faster. "I hate the dark." He let out a small scream. "Something's touching me!"

"I shall be doing more than touching you, Stoppable, if you do not get off me."

"Ah!" Ron leaped up. "Monkey Fist!"

"Ron!" Kim grunted as he landed on her.

"Oops, sorry KP. Its so dark in here."

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. It was bad enough to have been captured, but to be forced to share such a small space with the buffoon and his friends…

"There has to be a way out of here," Kim slowly stood up. She soon discovered there was barely enough room for her to stand upright, as she began to feel along the lid.

Yori stood up as well. "Perhaps if we all work together our combined strength will be able to move the lid," she suggested.

"And face those monkeys again?" Ron shivered and hugged his knees.

"Apes," Kim corrected automatically. "Would you rather sit here and wait for them to do whatever they're planning on doing with us?"

"No," Ron reluctantly got to his feet. "But what about Monkey Fist. He should help too."

"Help you?" Monkey Fist sniffed. "I find that highly unlikely and find it even more unlikely that merely pushing on the lid will open it." He crossed his arms.

"We must all work together if we wish to be free," Yori stated.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You'll never know until you try."

Monty sighed. He doubted it would work but if it would keep them from pestering him… "Fine. The sooner I am out of here the sooner I shall be rid of your company."

"Okay," Kim placed her hands on the lid. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The crate suddenly tilted violently sideways, throwing them all to the ground with startled cries. "Were moving," Kim declared.

"Really?" Monkey Fist's voice was dry. "I couldn't tell." He tried to move but again somebody was laying on top of him. He drew his feet back and kicked, a satisfied smile coming on his face, at the crashing sound of a body hitting the crate wall.

"Ow! Dude what was that for?" Ron rubbed his head.

"Monkey Fist, what did you do?" Kim demanded. That had not sounded good.

"I was merely removing his body from my person," Monty answered. "As to what it was for, it is your own fault that we are even here. I was safely hidden away until you came."

"Our fault!" Ron protested. "They were obviously looking for you."

"_Me_? Why would they kidnap the old relic if they were looking for me?"

"You were the one hiding!"

"They followed _you_ to my hiding place!"

"What would monkeys want with us? You're the one who's monkey crazy!"

"Apes," Kim joined the argument.

"What?" Ron, confused, looked in the direction of Kim's voice.

"Apes, Ron, Gorillas are apes."

"It's the same thing! They're both sick and wrong! And either way it's his fault," Ron pointed in the general direction of Monkey fist.

"You know nothing about it," Monty snarled. "And this is not my fault!"

"Is too!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t… Aaaah!" Ron screamed as Monkey Fist leaped on top of him. "Kim! Yori! Somebody, help!"

Kim couldn't see but she could hear the scuffling of the two struggling. "Ron!" she yelled. "Monkey Fist knock if off!" There was a hidden threat in her words, more for Monkey Fist then for Ron.

Monkey Fist ignored her warning as he pinned Ron to the ground. "Stoppable," he hissed, raising a hand to strike. "Argh!" He reared backward as something pierced the hand he was using to hold Ron down. Angry chattering could be heard.

"Way to go Rufus!" Ron cheered.

Kim, relieved at hearing Ron was okay, immediately turned her mind to other matters. "Would you two stop fighting and start thinking about a way to get us out of here."

Just then the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator sounded. "Of course!" Kim exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before!" She drew out the Kimmunicator and answered the call. A small light filled the crate as the device activated, revealing Monkey Fist holding a hurt hand and glowering at a pink rodent who was looking rather pleased with himself. "Hey, Wade," Kim spoke.

"Hi Kim, did you find Ron and Yori?"

"I found them," Kim answered, "and a lot more too." She quickly brought him up to date.

"Sounds like you're in a lot of trouble," Wade grinned. "Luckily I have just the thing for it." A small round saw blade extended out of the Kimmunicator and began spinning.

"You rock, Wade!" Kim held the saw to the lid. Soon there was a sizeable hole in it. Sunlight streamed into the crate.

"Finally," Monkey Fist murmured. He was about ready to push Kim aside and climb out of the hole, when the light was covered by someone.

"Trying to escape are you!" The gorilla leader boomed. "I can't have that!"

Before anyone could react, the gorilla leader dropped something round into the crate, and an uncontrollable drowsiness came over them all.

"Kim!" Wade called. "Kim!" A huge fist came down on the Kimmunicator and a crunching noise filled the air.

* * *

><p>Ron stirred slightly in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth that was beside him. He would have slept longer if the jolt of the crate being set down hadn't forced him awake. His eyes shot open. The hole had been repaired, so he was met with darkness. Not remembering where he was at first he began to grope. He felt cloth next to him and feeling lower, came across a hand. A hand too big to be Kim's or Yori's- a hand covered with fur.<p>

Ron jerked violently away. "Sick and Wrong!" He had not just been… "Sick and Wrong!" he screeched again. The others were quickly awakened by his yelling.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Stoppable," Monkey Fist growled. His head was aching slightly and Ron's noise was not helping, "If you do not shut your mouth. I shall shut it for you, painfully."

"I was using Monkey Fist for a pillow!" Ron made a gagging noise.

"Oh," Kim's voice was full of sympathy.

Yori had her ear pressed against the crate floor. "Someone is coming," she warned.

The lid was then torn off and they all blinked as the light invaded their eyes. This left them no time to think of escape, and they were soon hoisted up and thrown into a dungeon.


End file.
